Zetitas
Zetitas is well-known family from Kartam, with unknown ancestry. They reside in the Zetitas palace that was acquired sometimes during the 9th century with 814 being the commonly accepted date. Few facts exist concerning their descendancy or early deeds what gives fertile soil for the uncounted rumors about them. Certainly true is that most Zetitas' were merchants of different produces ranging from humble wheat to rare luxuries. With time they accumulated quite a wealth and they became prominent members of the Kartamese upper classes from the late 8th century onwards. The Deluge hasn't effected them that much as their concurrency because their routes and contract lied in the direction of Hulaya. Simple luck made them the richest family around. This was a time when Kartam became effectively self-governing neither the figurehead emperor without real power nor the viceroys of one or another region having much say about the happenings inside the walls. The Zetitas were symbols of that process. First, they started with buying off bankrupted business rivals. Some of them were driven into insignificance or poverty while others were made marionettes of the familys will. For all-empossing wars money was needed and the Zetitas' were the family who had the most of them. Banking industry wasn't a pre-planned decision but a matter of historical circumstances as the dynasty started to use its financial power for political aims. Strategic lending made one victorious others vanquished without the need for direct violence. Fulfilling favours and calling them in later was another matter that made them mighty. Help often came with conditions. Marriages, alliances were made some of them temporary, others quite long-living. Many aristocrats, landed lords and merchants alike became indebted to the Zetitas who increasingly held everything in their hands in and around Kartam. When the orhana kulum officially banished the last emperor from the city - a deed that almost brought doom upon the erstwhile capital - the Zetitas' were those who called, hired, organised aid averting the Hadašhim invasion. Another pivotal moment was the Siege of Kartam, a victory that entrenched them among the greatest powerbrokers in the continent despite their lack of high office. A marked downturn of luck was experienced when Hanusa, a fourth son inherited the shadow empire and almost destroyed it. Her wife, Beaile Zetitas was of low birth, but extremely intelligent and ambitious. She could not let his husband neglect such power until that fades into irrelevance so she had him murdered and took control of the affairs. Three daughters and a sole son was born from their union, who was later made orhana kulum by the virtue of the mothers planning. The mid-eleventh century finds the family at the peak of its power, despite the early death of the intended heir Hamata Zetitas in 1037, immediately before the Fifth Aharganite War. Ellelim Zetitas still mourns his son two decades later, as he can not decide between the other two suitors, a drunkard and a coward whom to prepare for leadership. In the meantime his younger daughter declares her intention to divorce that upsets the balance of power in the capital, while the older daughter experiences a marriage crysis after one of her children are killed by a wild beast. Large waves tower over the fortunes of the family, but Ellelim is a skilled politican, who has already survived other menaces.